Desde Venom
by M el Lunatico
Summary: Venom encierra sus misterios, uno de los cuales interesa al nuevo administrador, mas aun siendo que es su posible legado familiar lo que esta intentando descubrir ¿podrá Bowman demostrar estar a la altura de la circunstancia, o el propio Venom lo hará caer antes que pueda saber la verdad?


**Llegada y estadía en el desierto**

" _Bitácora del teniente Robert Barker, día 1 de la expedición, lugar: costa norte del océano venomiano._

 _Embarcamos hacia Venom en una misión de exploración y reconocimiento de una zona de la que, sin aparentes rastros de vida en las inmediaciones, pero que según los satélites de vigilancia hay unas enormes ruinas, mis superiores al mando el comandante, y recientemente nombrado administrador de Venom, Dash Bowman y el profesor John Racoon están expectantes a que nos manejemos en forma eficiente y logremos encontrar evidencia concreta de la antigua civilización del planeta, el comandante me ha encargado también que mantenga una crónica de los acontecimientos que estamos por realizar así algo le dice que será el descubrimiento del siglo._

 _Logramos un aterrizaje exitoso en las mediaciones de lo que parece ser una destruida base de los anglars, no se detectan pobladores, trabajadores o soldados de algún tipo, debieron haber sido desintegrados o escaparon ya que no hay cuerpos de ningún tipo en la zona, el comandante Bowman nos ha ordenado que nos abasteciéramos de agua y las desalinicemos con equipo especial, además de buscar provisiones o información de algún tipo sobre el territorio, encontramos pocas raciones aparentemente comestibles de aspecto pero nada de utilidad, las maquinas fueron destruidas y ningún registro en papel era de alguna utilidad._

 _Nos movilizamos hacia el norte en una caravana de vehículos móviles, según informes recientes, la zona a la que nos dirigimos fluctúa una extraña anomalía electromagnética que dificulta el viaje aéreo, pero es menor en transporte terrestre, aunque es una misión de exploración somos un total de 80 hombres armados, sumados a 30 investigadores y científicos de diversos tipos, contamos con fácilmente 20 vehículos de transporte y 6 tanques corneriamos como escolta, no sabemos que nos espera donde iremos pero estamos listos._

 _Día 3 de la expedición, zona desierto norte de Venom a más de 500 kilómetros del océano:_

 _Aun continuamos en movimiento, sin rastros de las ruinas en el horizonte, el profesor Racoon dijo anoche que nos dirigimos a lo que podría ser el gran hallazgo arqueológico del siglo, la falta de interés en este mundo, sumando luego a las guerras posteriores dificulto demasiado cualquier tipo de investigación, el comandante escuchaba con interés, pero la mención indirecta de Andross lo ha hecho cambiar la mirada, creí que se trataba de incomodidad, pero luego percibí curiosidad en sus ojos._

 _Día 5 de la expedición, estamos en posición a 800 kilómetros al noroeste del océano:_

 _Atravesamos un valle hoy, dificulto el pasaje por lo que estuvimos más tiempo del esperado haciendo el pasaje de los vehículos. La anomalía magnética que mencioné antes, dificulta la comunicación con nuestra nave en órbita, los técnicos lograron reconectarnos, pero la señal es débil, esperan poder usar alguna de las baterías laser de los tanques para dar más potencia a la señal, pero impedí que lo hicieran, por lo menos hasta estar muy seguros que estamos lejos de peligro, tengo la sensación que algo nos observa entre las rocas, tal vez estoy nervioso por el intenso calor, sumadas a las quejas de los soldados, el comandante parece tranquilo, pero mira el horizonte como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance._

 _Día 6 de la expedición, estamos a 100 kilómetros al norte del valle:_

 _La sensación de que éramos observados resulto estar lamentablemente en lo correcta, nos topamos con un extraño grupo de ladrones del desierto, nos atacaron mientras dormíamos, desperté con los primeros gritos, tome mi arma y salí de mi tienda, los desgraciados habían quemado algunas tiendas de nuestro campamento nocturno, el comandante apareció ya preparado y comenzó a disparar, mato a tres de ellos en el primer momento, cuando nos recuperamos de la conmoción contraatacamos y acabamos por ellos, eran fácilmente unos 20 principalmente de algún tipo de raza de la lagartijas humanoides, pero lamentablemente mataron 10 de mis hombres, y 3 del equipo del profesor Racoon, sin mencionar unos cuantos heridos, pasamos el resto de la maña apilando los cadáveres de los bandidos, y cavamos tumbas para los nuestros, ya que no tenemos equipo o manera de transportarlos._

 _El resto del día fue un avance lento, el terreno re volvió más rocoso de repente, es una leve mejoría, el profesor lo toma como señal de que nos estamos acercando, pero el comandante y yo ahora estamos en guardia ante amenazas._

 _Día 7, estamos a unos 600 kilómetros lejos de valle:_

 _Encontramos los primeros rastros de ruinas, unos pilares derrumbados a un lado de nuestra senda, según el profesor se tratan de algún tipo de soporte que serviría de arco de entrada a un templo de esta antigua civilización venomiana, sigo esperando alguna mejora del equipo de comunicación, pero sin éxito alguno, los bandidos de la otra noche no nos han vuelto a molestar, pero algo me dice que no están muy lejos, al informarle al comandante Bowman, me aseguro que él también los presentía, ordeno que los soldados redoblen las guardias y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospecho en las cercanías, ciertamente no se me ocurrió pensar que podrían tener un base cerca ya que no habían registros de vida cercana, pero el comandante piensa que podrían tener base en cuevas o incluso en las propias ruinas._

 _Día 8:_

 _Finalmente hemos conseguido llegar a las ruinas, las comenzamos a ver en el horizonte al anochecer de ayer, y conseguimos llegar a la entrada principal en las primeras horas de la mañana, es un portón de roca macizo y sellado en forma hermética, lo que indica que no hay muchas posibilidades que estén o hayan sido habitadas recientemente. El templo es en sí, una construcción inmensa labrada en la superficie de las colinas cercanas, tanto así que parece ser que es la propio terreno, los siglos de desgaste por el viento le da más aun esa apariencia, el profesor y sus hombres comenzaron de inmediato con los estudios, acompañados por el comandante y 20 de los soldados mientras el resto de los hombres y yo instalamos nuestro campamento permanente en un perímetro cercano, aun no hay mejorías de la comunicación y ante la insistencia de los técnicos, les cedi algunas baterías, logrando así que tengamos menos defensa ante un posible ataque de los bandidos, solo espero que la transmisión funcione._

 _Día 10:_

 _La expendición avanza lentamente, los investigadores del profesor no logran dar indicio alguno para abrir la puerta del templo, el comandante se muestra impaciente por resultados, apenas y lo disimula, mientras los técnicos han logrado dar una transmisión con la nava en órbita, nos han enviado algunas provisiones, y transmitido nuestros avances a Corneria, pero por otro lado nos informan de una tormenta que pasara por nuestra ubicación mañana, ante eso hemos tomado los recaudos pertinentes para evitar el daño de equipo sensible._

 _A última hora, el profesor y dos de sus hombres encontraron una piedra extraña en la parte superior del portón de piedra, es negra pulida y parece estar ligada con fuerza a la estructura, con más detenimiento descubrieron una inscripción tallada, ellos se quedarían estudiándola, así que asigne seis de mis hombres para que los vigilen de cerca, mientras los demás seguimos con las rondas regulares en el perímetro, veo las nubes acercándose, será una gran tormenta._

 _Día 11:_

 _La tormenta nos golpeó a primeras horas de la mañana, una mezcla de arenas en remolinos azotadoras, rayos, truenos, y una lluvia que caía como pequeñas balas de agua, arena y sal, así fue por unas cuatro horas sin que pareciera que fuera a detenerse hasta que finalmente amaino lentamente. Una vez que pudimos revisar que equipos y provisiones estuvieran intactos lo imprevisto ocurrió: un grupo de bandidos nos atacó, era un grupo aun mayor que el anterior, destruyeron los equipos de comunicación y quemaron varias tiendan, vehículos, y deshabilitaron dos de los tanques de escolta. Hubiera sido el final de nosotros de no ser que el comandante y un grupo se había mantenido cerca de la ruinas y pudieron dar un asombros contraataque a los bandidos, además los hombres a mis órdenes colocados en los tanques los hicieron retroceder, ante nuestra superioridad huyeron despavoridos, les dimos caza por varios kilómetros, matamos a algunos en retribución, pero la mayoría escaparon, salvo uno que pudimos atrapar con vida, cuando le quitamos la capucha negra y la mascada vimos que era un simio, no muy distinto de nuestro comandante, lo llevamos a interrogar, aunque una vez vi los daños que los suyos nos causaron, sin contar la bajas, desearía matarlo y dejar su cuerpo al clima desértico y las bestias rapiñadoras que lo habitan._

 _En el interrogatorio dirigido por el comandante, el profesor, y yo, no pudimos sacar mucha información útil de esta gente a nuestro prisionero y el porque nos atacaron, en un principio insistía que se trataban de bandidos, pero ahora no estoy muy convencido, no se llevaron nada de nuestras provisiones, o armas, se contentaron con destruir y diezmarnos ahora que lo razón con objetividad. El prisionero hablaba nuestro idioma, cosa que nos asombró un poco, no dijo su nombre, pero nos ha intentado convencer de que abandonáramos este lugar antes que lo lamentáramos, había algo en su expresión facial y tono que logro darnos una impresión del peligro a mí y el profesor, pero el comandante se mostró inmune a semejante intimidación, cuando pregunto a que se debía su advertencia, nos contestó que algo que no debíamos perturbar si apreciábamos nuestras vidas, y al insistir más en eso, su rostro se contorsiono en forma terrible, como si recordara una experiencia de un horror incomprensible para nosotros, y se rehusó a seguir hablando, quise usar la fuerza con tal de hacerlo responder pero el comandante me retuvo, algo en su rostro parecía estar más intrigado por el semblante en nuestro prisionero que por lo que fuera que podíamos encontrar._

 _Día 12:_

 _Los intentos de los técnicos de restablecer la comunicación fueron inútiles ¡malditos sean estos moradores del desierto! Decidí enviar un grupo de diez de mis hombres a que volvieran a nuestro punto de inicio, se llevaron a dos de los técnicos con tal de que pudieran renovar las comunicaciones, se han llevado uno de los tanques que aun funcionan, en caso de cualquier contratiempo. El comandante continuo su interrogación del prisionero, no nos ha permitido que nadie más lo presencie, al parecer se siente más tranquilo en presencia de alguien de su misma especie, mientras tanto el profesor y su grupo comenzó a desencriptar los extraños símbolos del marco de piedra, al parecer por lo que me dice era un templo hecho para "la vida" o eso dicen los expertos, me es difícil creer que algo así pueda estar en un planeta tan estéril._

 _Llego la noche, y finalmente el comandante acabo con su interrogatorio, por desgracia nuestra el prisionero solo dio detalles vagos, algo acerca de los primeros moradores del sistema, y que el templo es en sí una prueba para alguien de cualidades extraordinarias, todos los demás serán castigados, y que no hace mucho tiempo alguien logro entrar, pero más de eso no quiso decir, es un avance de hecho, pero solo da más preguntas a que nos espera del otro lado, el comandante muestra una extraña predisposición por abrir ya el portón lo antes posible, lo que más me inquieta ahora es que entre el posible nuevo ataque de los compañeros del prisionero, el comienzo a que la falta de provisiones se haga notorio, y que el propio templo sea una trampa los soldados empiezan a mostrarse tensos, cuanto más rápido podamos levantar el campamento y largarnos será mejor para ellos._

 _Día 13:_

 _Aun no hay novedades del convoy que envié de regreso, si bien realmente no esperaba pronto algún informe, el hecho que nadie allá regresado puede significar que su travesía puede darnos frutos a esta expedición, los pocos técnicos que se quedaron ya desistieron totalmente en reabrir comunicaciones y comenzaron a enfocarse en emplear los restos de los vehículos como algún tipo de defensa contra posibles asaltantes._

 _En cuanto entre a ver como estaba el prisionero, para gran sorpresa mía y del comandante Bowman, este había desaparecido, probablemente espero a la noche para hacerlo, las cadenas con las que habíamos atado estaban sin algún tipo de rotura o forma en que pareciera que fueron violentadas, es como si solamente hubiera deslizado sus extremidades a través de estas sin algún problema, esto por un lado ha asustado un poco a los hombres, confundiendo a nuestro huésped por algún tipo de aparición, y me ha dado la intriga de porque si podía escapar no lo había hecho antes? El comandante ordeno que salieron cinco de los nuestros, con las armas suficientes para intentar atraparlo, en lo posible vivo, si ese prisionero regresa y avisa a los suyos cuantos somos y que defensa les podemos ofrecer a otro ataque suyo, temo que nos encontremos en una situación preocupante en verdad._

 _Día 14:_

 _Ha hecho un calor abrasador el día de hoy, los hombres han consumido un poco más de agua de lo esperado por eso, si bien creíamos habernos aclimatado este sitio parece ponernos a prueba, algunos en el campamento están bastante inquietos por la misteriosa desaparición del prisionero, he intentado hacer que mantengan la calma, pero noto que se encuentran asustados, entre esto y el posible ataque inminente de los moradores del desierto no parece ayudar mucho a nuestra moral, así que hice la vista gorda al uso de provisiones solo por hoy, aparte de que si hacemos suficiente presión, probablemente el comandante y el profesor desistan de la indagar más en la expedición, su interés por las escrituras antiguas del portón de piedra y la piedra negra en el marco parece que los tienen abstraídos de lo que pasa aquí, por lo que han descifrado parece que este sitio era mucho más habitable y fértil de lo que es ahora, me pregunto qué tanto de esto podría saber Andross al respecto, luego de oír de su tecnología para terramorfar el océano de este planeta, empiezo a pensar que el comandante tenía algún otro motivo en este sitio._

 _Los moradores se acercaron al campamento esta noche pasada la medianoche según mi reloj, los vimos llegar esta vez, unos cuantos disparos los hizo retirarse al ver que habían perdido el elemento sorpresa, algunos hombres querían ir a perseguirlos, los convencí de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que nos tendieran una trampa en medio del desierto, evidentemente debo empezar a disuadir al comandante de irnos por nuestro bien._

 _Día 15:_

 _He tenido que cortar las raciones regulares a la mitad, los soldados no están muy felices con la noticia, espero poder recibir noticias pronto de la gente que envié de vuelta, ciertamente la situación se está volviendo tensa, aun los investigadores están frustrados por su avance tan lento en un sitio tan desolado. Me acerque luego del almuerzo a disuadir al comandante de nuestra expedición, si bien se mostró comprensivo en cuanto a la problemática de prolongar más nuestra estadía, se terminó negando, según dijo durante el alba el profesor y el lograron encontrar una pista en base a la cual podrían intentar abrir la puerta del templo, solo espero que lo hagan pronto para ver que hay dentro he irnos, siento que cada momento que estamos en este sitio maldito, corremos un riesgo terrible, y al parecer varios de los soldados sienten lo mismo, es como si el viento, la tierra, y el solar mismo nos estuvieran alentando a huir de este lugar, pero nuestras ordenes siguen en rigor, solo un poco más y podremos volver a Corneria, espero._

 _Día 16_

 _Hoy vino otra tormenta de polvo y arena, nos llegó temprano pasando el alba, no habrá durado más de media hora, pero parece habernos sacado su cuota; desaparecieron dos de nuestros soldados, envié una partida si encontraban que había sido de ellos, pero no había señales de ellos vivos o muertos, enviaría a que vayan más lejos pero temo que los moradores puedan atacarnos en cualquier momento y no puedo arriesgarnos a eso, el comandante en tanto se ha mostrado un poco más preocupado, si bien estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que nuestra posición era delicada para precipitarnos._

 _Por la noche he empezado a sentir un viento soplar fuerte sobre nosotros, parecería que caería una tormenta nuevamente, pero termino siendo una noche sin percances, la mayoría estaba tenso y temo que mis sospechas se confirmen._

 _Día 17_

 _Por la mañana fui despertado por dos guardias del último turno, al parecer los anteriores divisaron a los merodeadores acercándose a lo lejos, pero o bien se escondieron en algún hoyo en el desierto o desaparecieron en el aire como espectros pues no estaban a la vista según ellos, cuando llame a los seis guardias del turno anterior, los dos que habían visto eso me lo confirmaron, pero otro de ellos no vino, al ir a buscarlo a su tienda no encontramos rastros suyos, igual que los anteriores de ayer, y como es comprensible la mayoría al oír eso empezó a entrar en pánico, apenas y logre hacer que guardaran la calma y evitar que algunos se rebelen en este lugar. Cuando fui a hablar con el comandante Bowman, parece que había entrado en plena discusión con el profesor Racoon, este último se retiró algo furibundo de la tienda, cuando pregunte qué había ocurrido al comandante, lo desestimo al instante, pero al mencionar al guardia extraviado, note una peculiar preocupación en él, como si supiera más de lo que demostraba, le seguir el juego un tiempo, pero al ver que no daba señal alguna de poder saber dónde podían estar los desparecidos me fui de ahí en base a su orden de esperar por los refuerzos, y mantenernos a salvo en caso de otro ataque de merodeadores del desierto._

 _No ha ocurrido nada sospechoso en el resto del día, pero toda la situación es casi insostenible a estas alturas, algunos soldados están ansiosos de levantar el campamento y largarnos, no me atrevo a compartir mis sospechas con ninguno de ellos en base a un amotinamiento sangriento, tal vez deba hacer algo._

 _Día 18_

 _Esta mañana se me ocurrió abordar al profesor acerca de la actitud extraña del comportamiento del comandante en base a los desaparecidos, al momento de ir a encontrarlo trabajando en los alrededores del portón de piedra junto a sus colaboradores, unos de mis hombres me informaron de novedades: había vuelto uno de los nuestros que salieron en busca de ayuda y provisiones._

 _Cuando me encontré con el soldado me encontré con una imagen terrible, se encontraba herido, y bastante débil, al parecer unos de los guardias del campamento lo divisaron hace apenas unos momentos antes del alba y recién cuando se percataron que no era algún explorador de los moradores del desierto fue cuando enviaron un vehículo para socorrerlo. El soldado, identificado como John Vane, pudo decirle al resto que la caravana que enviamos fue emboscada hace tres días por los moradores, si bien muchos de los nuestros cayeron, al parecer parte de la caravana logro huir en dirección por donde vinimos, John sobrevivió al ataque ocultándose entre varios camaradas asesinados, y a duras penas logro escapar de ahí en un vehículo estropeado y una herida no muy profunda en su pecho. si bien es son noticias terribles, el hecho que aun haya esperanzas de ayuda externa dio cierto alivio a algunos de los soldados, se logró estabilizar la condición del soldado Vane y espero que pueda dar más información de lo sucedido, el comandante apareció en la tienda donde estábamos, y al escuchar lo mismo que yo oí, decidió simplemente que curaran la herida de Vane, aunque en lo personal esperaba que fuera la señal para irnos preparando a partir, no dio señal alguna de ello. Aproveché la presencia del profesor que acababa de recibir la noticia, y lo conduje a mi tienda para interrogarlo acerca del lugar donde estábamos, cual era nuestra situación real, y principalmente por el comportamiento extraño del comandante._

 _Luego de mi entrevista con el profesor aun no puedo creer realmente lo que está pasando, según lo que me ha dicho el profesor estamos en las ruinas de un antiguo templo de ceremonias basadas en sacrificios al propio mundo, aun me es difícil comprender lo que me ha dicho, pero lo que realmente me horrorizo es la confesión del profesor: el comandante se ha vuelto loco, está dispuesto a sacrificar a nuestros hombres con tal de poder abrir el gran portón, supone esto en base, según lo contado por el profesor que a su vez el comandante le confirió en secreto, fue por esta zona de Venom de las ultimas que se tuvo algún registro de Andross antes de desaparecer por completo y luego resurgir años después como gobernante de este mundo, así que Bowman espera averiguar el misterio de como su abuelo, uno de los mayores monstruos del sistema logro convertirse en emperador de este mundo en ruinas. Me es difícil de creerlo que esté dispuesto seriamente a usarnos como moneda de cambio para entrar en ese lugar maldito, siempre había sido un oficial responsable, valiente soldado, e intrépido e entusiasta piloto, pero las desapariciones y la propia actitud errática del comandante de hecho coinciden, sino ya nos hubiéramos marchado de este sitio. Quise actuar de inmediato apenas logre procesarlo, pero el profesor logro convencerme que sin pruebas lo único que lograría seria en convertirme en la próxima víctima de la ambición de Bowman, tendré que actuar cuando logre obtener alguna evidencia que lo implique directamente en las desapariciones, tomar el control del campamento y marcharnos antes que sea tarde, por ahora he dado la orden que nadie se separe o aleje por ningún motivo, y he mandado a tres soldados de confianza que no le quiten el ojo de encima al comandante, si puedo detener a ese loco antes que todos muramos en este lugar, lo daré por un trabajo bien hecho._

 _Día 19_

 _Apenas y he podido dormir, hice guardia en la tienda del soldado Vane esperando que despertase, el tiempo ha empeorado nuevamente, el viento ruge con fuerza, alertándonos de una posible tormenta así que ordene que refuercen las estructuras del campamento. Luego de la primera hora del alba Vane despertó sobresaltado, otro soldado y yo pudimos tranquilizarlo y recordarle donde estaba, eso lo hizo calmarse, pero a la vez parecía bastante alterado de estar aquí. Le di algo de agua y una porción de ración para que desayunara, y una vez que estuvo más estable comencé a hacer un breve interrogatorio, volvió a contar lo mismo que ayer de la caravana, y como logro escapar de la emboscada, cuando le pregunte sino había algo en particular que pudiera recordar, me contesto que vio varios de esos moradores con el rostro al descubierto esta vez, varios de ellos eran similares al que tuvimos como prisionero, y alguno que otro usaba algún casco con un gran A grabada, eso me hace concluir que debe tratarse de algún grupo rezagado del ejercito venomiano que ha permanecido activo aquí, lo cual confirma lo que me confeso el profesor Racoon: estamos transitando por los mismos pasos que hizo Andross en su tiempo._

 _Más tarde me dirigí hacia la tienda del profesor a contarle lo que acaba de averiguar, y unos pocos metros antes de llegar vi salir de ahí al comandante Bowman, tenía un rostro lleno de ira y apenas parecía haberse dado de mi presencia, entro a su propia tienda sin decir nada. Cuando entre me encontré al profesor tirado de espalda al suelo con un golpe en el hocico que le dejo la nariz sangrante. Lo ayude a levantarse, y como anticipando lo que iba a preguntarle me dijo que el comandante le había hecho cuando intento pedirle que pare con sus acciones y que nos fuéramos de este lugar. Esto es bastante trágico, realmente lo hemos perdido, y queda en nosotros tomar el control de la situación y hacer que enfrente justicia por sus acciones, el profesor me conto que tomo esta determinación de plantarse ante el comandante luego de que pasada la madrugada dos de sus ayudantes desaparecieron, y ahora el resto teme que les pase lo mismo, le he dicho que es momento de actuar, y aunque aún permanece vacilante por no tener la pruebas, pareció compartir mi idea, le he dicho que convenceré a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles en forma discreta para tomar el control del campamento, lo que pareció convencerlo de que es una buena idea, dicho esto salí a buscar a los soldados que no desconfié que avisen al comandante de lo que pienso a hacer, espero que tengamos éxito en amotinarnos._

 _Día 20_

 _He tenido que hilar con cuidado la situación, en parte sé que buena parte de la gente está ansiosa de esperar la orden para marcharnos, pero no sé cuántos estén dispuestos a participar de un motín no violento contra el comandante, a pesar de todo y lo que me ha dicho el profesor, no puedo matar a mi superior al mando, preferiblemente debería llevarlo ante el consejo en Corneria y que responda por sus crímenes. A lo largo del día la tormenta parece estar acumulándose sobre nosotros, como si la propia tensión del campamento tuviera relevancia con el tiempo actual. El comandante parece aún más taciturno desde ayer, diría que el peso de sus acciones están tomándole cuota, pienso que debería hablar con él al respecto pero temo que eso solo echara el plan a perder, aun así me ha llamado para preguntar por el soldado Vane, me ha sorprendido un poco ver el súbito retorno de su disposición usual para con los soldados desde que aterrizamos, pero noto el temblor en su mirada, parece sentirse atemorizado o culpable debido a la situación en sí, le respondo que ha presentado una ligera mejora desde que despertó ayer, a lo que mostro cierto alivio, hay muchos hombres dando vueltas, desearía detenerlo en ese momento, pero con tantos hombres aun en la duda, podría hacerme detener por insubordinación, o peor aún._

 _Día 21_

 _La tormenta exploto sobre nosotros a primera hora pasada la medianoche venomiana, cayo de improviso, el viento rugió con fuerza, antes que la lluvia cayera, bendiciones a la tetramorfa que hizo que las aguas de este mundo fueran limpias y libres de ácidos, caso contrario las anteriores nos hubieran disuelto, pero esta última logro levantar algunas tiendas, incluso voltear un vehículo de transporte, por suerte no hubo nadie herido, pero perdimos parte de las provisiones, estamos peligrosamente cerca de comenzar a pasar hambre._

 _Una vez amainado el tiempo, fui a buscar al comandante para aconsejar que nos retiremos, encontré su tienda vacía, estaban solamente sus pertenencias y la espeluznante piedra negra del templo, que ahora brillaba con un lustre malicioso, me aleje rápidamente de ahí y le fui a informar al profesor Racoon de lo que descubrí, este se mostró sorprendido de oírlo, me pidió que reuniera a la gente lo más pronto posible para marcharnos, aunque realmente quisiera saber del paradero del comandante Bowman, ambos se nos ocurrió una idea de dónde podía estar ahora._

 _Ojalá hubiéramos partido durante la tormenta, los moradores atacaron un poco pasado la primera hora de la mañana, esta vez eran muchos y bien dispuestos a asesinarnos, logramos rechazarlos, pero hirieron a varios y lograron quemar el vehículo volcado, pero lo más sobrenatural del asunto fue la reaparición del Bowman, asi como desaparecio, volvió a aparecer como por arte de magia, cuando le pregunte donde había estado respondio que decifrando una última clave para conseguir la apertura del porton, le pedi que desistiéramos y nos dejara regresar antes que sea tarde, extrañamente parecio que su disposición cambio a partir de que vio la condiciones del campamento luego de la tormenta y el ataque, pero percibi algo en su mirada, vi los ojos de alguien que no se detendrá ahora que siente que esta cerca de su objetivo, temo ser el siguiente en desaparecer._

 _Dia 22_

 _Por desgracia a pasado lo peor, fui prematuro en decir que ayer no habiamos tenido bajas, Vane y el soldado Boar quien lo vigilaba habían desaparecido, entre toda la confusion nadie debio de darse cuenta hasta ultima hora de ayer, el comandante me ha engañado por ultima vez, pero sin pruebas no lograre exponerlo y es posible que convierta en otra victima, o que en la confusion empiecen los soldados a pelear entre si. Debo detenerlo esta noche, pido que se me perdone por lo que va pasar, no busque esto pero alguien debe poner alto a esta locura."_


End file.
